


В фильмах всё всегда случается в самом конце

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Правда сам Корво мог познакомить её разве что с заведующим кафедрой робототехники (он ей даже не увлекался, просто мужик был классный) Антоном Соколовым да парочкой своих приятелей из любимой пивнушки «Песья Яма».





	В фильмах всё всегда случается в самом конце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/gifts).



Через много-много лет Корво уже не смог бы вспомнить, зачем на самом деле пошел на эту церемонию. Вроде как декан в белом плаще с красным подбоем посвящал первокурсников в студенты, толкал пафосную речь, а потом студенты постарше дули в гигантские горны, и вроде как это было обязательно.

Тогда Корво мог думать только об одном: как все это невыносимо скучно, какие же отвратительно неудобные кресла на юридическом факультете, какая же сухая и неинтересная речь у декана (и как его вообще кто-то понимает, если он так сильно зажёвывает слова?). И он прокручивал эти мысли снова и снова, почти засыпая, подпирая щеку кулаком и рассматривая уродливую фреску на стене (художник, кажется, страдал гигантоманией), пока не увидел Её.

Она сидела через ряд от него, в самом обычном черном платье, низеньких черных лодочках – совсем не по погоде, в Дануолле выдалась холодная осень – и с небрежным темным пучком волос. Корво замер, рассматривая бледную тонкую шею и идеальный профиль, как у бюста Нефертити.

Темную точку – родинку – над губой.

Корво тогда сфотографировал её, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает. Просто достал свою Диану и сделал фотографию, как и полагается, от бедра.

Потом, спустя годы, ему не раз и не два казалось, что эта церемония и проводилась-то только ради этого момента. Чтобы он увидел её и влюбился.

 

У Корво ушло два месяца на то, чтобы её найти. Их факультет, казавшийся ему раньше таким маленьким, вдруг оказался огромным. А он ведь не знал ни имени её, ни фамилии. Всё, что у него было, – это полуразмытая ломо-фотография, пусть и красивая, но едва ли способная помочь кого-то найти.

Но Корво не отчаивался. Он день за днем обходил университет, показывая всем подряд эту фотографию, снова и снова спрашивая, не видел ли кто-то эту девушку, и снова, и снова получал отказ.

Пока однажды вместо «Понятия не имею, кто это», он не услышал: «Так ведь она живет в моем общежитии. Кажется, она учится на журналистике. Её зовут Джессамина Колдуин». 

Джессамина Колдуин. Это звучало как песня. Корво заставил бы несчастную соседку Джессамины Колдуин повторить «Джессамина Колдуин» еще раз пятьдесят, если бы не было риска получить за это пощечину. К тому же он опаздывал на лекцию по основам композиции, так что пришлось поблагодарить незнакомку, вручить ей припасенную заранее шоколадку и бежать в свой корпус.

 

Джессамина Колдуин. Как имя из сказки. Корво грезил о ней и так надеялся на встречу. И теперь она – вот-вот – должна была состояться, и он в кои-то веки чувствовал себя простым молчаливым, скромным, неловким мальчишкой с Серконоса, а не смельчаком, приехавшим покорять мир фотографии.

Но когда у тебя есть имя и примерное место обитания, гораздо проще найти расписание интересующего тебя человека и заявиться к дверям аудитории с букетом приторно-ароматных кал. Корво, правда, так и не дожидался конца лекции, сбежал – ему в голову пришла мысль, что он ведет себя как ужасный сталкер и это её только спугнет. Вспыхнувшая было в его сердце надежда угасла, цветы полетели в урну, и сам Корво ушёл. Ушёл лелеять разбитое сердце.

 

Корво смог забыть её – на какое-то время – погрузившись в учебу с головой. Так прошло два года, и полгода из них он даже встречался с одногруппницей. Они проводили вместе львиную долю свободного и несвободного времени, вместе зависали в проявочной, друг с другом потеряли девственность (под её любимый Duran Duran), но в конце концов сошлись на том, что лучше бы им остаться друзьями.

Официальной версией расставания было «не сошлись в творческих идеологиях», но практически все, кто их знал, прекрасно понимали, что причина только в одном.  
Они друг друга не любили.

Корво в эти годы иногда вспоминал Джессамину Колдуин: перебирая старые фотографии, он снова и снова натыкался на её снимок, но никогда не решался его выбросить. Даже когда выбрасывал остальные. Всё-таки в Джессамине Колдуин было что-то особенное. Будто она принцесса из сказки.

 

К его собственному удивлению, принцесса из сказки нашла его сама. Она – с аккуратным пучком на затылке и в черно-белой юбке клиньями – постучалась в дверь его комнаты в общежитии и, не представляясь, протянула ему его собственный снимок: богатейший местный бизнесмен ковыряет в носу, пока никто – якобы – не видит.

– Это твое? – спросила Джессамина Колдуин.  
– Типа того.  
– А ещё таких сделать можешь?  
– Типа того.  
– Тогда, я думаю, это начало отличной дружбы.  
И именно этим тот судьбоносный стук в дверь и был.

Джессамина искала себе фотографа. Собираясь стать «журналистом-следователем», она хотела найти фотографа, который сможет подчеркнуть её стиль. Фотографии должны были быть сногсшибательными и самостоятельно, но ведь и её статьи были сногсшибательны сами по себе. Джессамине же хотелось, чтобы они друг друга дополняли, и в фотографиях Корво она увидела именно то, что нужно.

Так и повелось: они стали всюду ходить вместе. Вместе на собеседования на работу, вместе искать новый репортаж, вместе на встречи друзей. Они подружились, и вскоре Корво знал о ней почти всё, был знаком с её сестрой и парочкой бывших. Правда сам Корво мог познакомить её разве что с заведующим кафедрой робототехники (он ей даже не увлекался, просто мужик был классный) Антоном Соколовым да парочкой своих приятелей из любимой пивнушки «Песья Яма». Тоже, в основном, с других факультетов.

Ни у Джессамины, ни у Корво не было как таковых настоящих близких друзей, так что они заняли друг у друга свободную нишу.

 

Прошёл год, потом ещё один. Их дипломный проект был совместным, и сразу же после этого их взяли на работу в «Дануолл Таймс» стажерами. Вместе, потому что они были как сиамские близнецы. Они быстро выросли, быстро прославились, обзаводились отношениями и теряли их, и всегда все невзгоды встречали плечом к плечу. Кажется, Джессамина даже с сестрой Далилой не была так близка, как с простым парнем с Серконоса Корво Аттано.

Всё изменилось, когда Корво расстался с очередной девушкой. Отношения казались крепкими и долгими и оборвались через неделю после того, как Джессамина стала шутить о грядущей свадьбе. Там, где Корво был молчалив и мрачен, его уже-бывшая-девушка была громкой и веселой, там, где он сдавался, она шла вперед. Они – казалось – друг друга дополняли, и даже Корво думал, что это любовь.

Но это ей не было. Ложась спать, он по-прежнему вспоминал Джессамину Колдуин в том черном платье и тех низких лодочках.

Это было несправедливо. Не по отношению к нему, а по отношению к девушке, с которой он почти спланировал совместную жизнь.

– Ты выживешь, – сказала тогда Джессамина. – А я приеду к тебе и помогу перебрать нормально вещи.

Они всегда вместе перебирали вещи после расставания. Избавиться от фотографий, которые щедро сыпанут соли на свежую рану, распить бутылку вина и выкурить по сигаре (Джессамине это казалось очень смешным и всегда поднимало настроение, хотя, кажется, сами сигары она терпеть не могла), посмеяться от души и уснуть в обнимку, будто у них никого другого – кроме как друзей – в жизни нет.

 

Джессамина приехала через полчаса. Припарковала свой мини-купер прямо под его окнами, вытащила из него пакет с вином и овсяным печеньем и влетела в квартиру без стука – ключи-то у нее были. Выложила продукты на стол и посмотрела на Корво.

Корво не был уверен, что сейчас готов её видеть, но и объяснить причину отказа видеться он тоже не мог. А что он скажет? «Прости, но во всех моих хреновых отношениях все эти годы виновата ты?» Так себе обвинение.

К тому же её вины в этом вообще не было.

– Совсем на тебе лица нет. Так сильно любил? – сказала тогда Джессамина, погладила его по волосам, почесала ему затылок, как большому коту. – Я начну с фотографий. А то ты всегда и мои фотографии разбираешь, и свои. Моя очередь!

Корво этого будто бы не услышал. Он сразу потянулся к бутылке, сразу пошёл за штопором, а пока он возился с пробкой, Джессамина уже развязала ленту на фотографиях.

– Тебе полбокала, как всегда? – Корво и этого не заметил. Достал бокалы и только тогда развернулся. Джессамина встала, сжимая в руках фотографию.  
– Это… я? Корво?

Корво пришлось проверить, что пол его квартиры на месте, что треск и полет ему только показались.

– Сама же видишь.  
– Ко… когда?  
– На посвящении в студенты, кажется. Я точно не уверен. – Корво сглотнул. Во рту пересохло, и он сделал глоток вина из горла.  
– И ты всё это время…  
– Ты не должна была узнать. – Корво пожал плечами. – Какая тебе польза от того, что я тебя люблю с первой секунды, как увидел.  
– Ты должен был мне сказать! Тогда или… – Джессамина протянула руку, и Корво отдал ей бутылку. Они всё-таки были прекрасной дружеской парой и прекрасно понимали друг друга без слов, правда? – Корво, я ведь совсем ничего не знала. Ты же такой замкнутый, никогда ничего не рассказываешь.  
– Ты так и не ответила.  
– На что?  
– На вопрос «какая тебе польза», Джессамина.  
– Корво. – Джессамина, наконец-то, тоже сделала глоток из бутылки, сделала к Корво шаг – один, другой. – Мне польза только одна. Я люблю тебя с тех пор, как увидела того угрюмого мальчишку с фотоаппаратом на посвящении. Я просто думала…  
– Ты издеваешься. Правда?  
– Ты меня хорошо знаешь. Сам скажи.

 

Эту историю потом рассказывал отец Джессамины на их свадьбе, потом рассказывал Самуэль Эмили, потом кто-то вспомнил её на похоронах Джессамины. Всем всегда казалось, что она романтичная, а Корво – что она ужасно глупая. Но она всегда согревала его. Даже в дни, когда боль утраты сводила его с ума.


End file.
